Microscopes are used for a variety of objects and in different fields. For example, surgical microscopes are used in the field of ophthalmic surgery. During a cataract surgery it is of interest to determine the optical properties of the eye before, during or after the surgical operation. Optical properties of the eye, are often determined by using a wavefront analysis system.
It has shown, that commonly used microscopes are insufficient for performing wavefront analysis.
It is an object to provide an optical system to efficiently perform optical microscopy and wavefront analysis.